Infinity War - What Happens After
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (WARNING! MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS INSIDE!) A series of angst-y one shots for the aftermath of Infinity War. Was gonna write a bunch of fix-it fics... but my hand slipped. Anyway, if you wanna come and have a cry after Infinity War, or just get more angst, you'll find it here. *T for swearing, character death/mention of, and lots'a angst*
1. Tears of a Widow

**INFINITY WAR IS THE BEST MCU MOVIE EVER, POTENTIALLY THE BEST MOVIE EVER... nah. I got about two more movies that I liked more, but it was still amazing! Definitely top 3 of all time for me.**

 **So yeah... I was gonna write a fix-it fic... but well... my hand slipped. Oops.**

 **Ah well... hope y'all enjoy anyway. GET THE TISSUES AND ICE CREAM WONG...**

 **(think I should mention this... Laura Barton doesn't exist here. Sorry Laura fans; I need her to not be here for a reason.)**

 **AND THERE ARE INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD... THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO BACK OUT AND GET YO ASS IN THE THEATER.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay. Assuming you have seen the movie, or you don't care about spoilers, let's continue on...**

* * *

 **Summary: Natasha Romanoff didn't cry. She was trained not to... but after the events of Infinity War have taken place, some people that are available seek to provide her comfort. And all of them just make her want to cry even more... but only one succeeds.**

Natasha couldn't believe what Thanos had done...

Wakanda's battlefields, once lush with green and trees, had been decimated by the mad titan, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive, and the Outrider army.

She should consider herself lucky to be alive...

But not when Wanda, T'Challa, Bucky, Sam, Groot, and Vision were dead.

Friends she had known for years, and friends she had just met... friends she had missed for so long.

Gone.

It had been about two years since the Civil War between the Avengers, and the team was still somewhat fractured. They had gotten back Banner and Thor, but God knows what happened to Tony... and Clint, well, he had just gone off the radar.

She hoped he was okay... Clint didn't deserve anything bad to happen to him. He deserved the whole damn world... but she did wonder what he would think of her blonde hair.

She then told her head to stop it... six of her friends had just died, and half of the universe along with it, and all she could think about was herself.

"Nat?"

A soft voice called her out of the haze she was currently in. She looked up, and there was Steve.

"Hey," she silently said.

She couldn't bear to look at his broken face right now... he had loved Wanda like a little sister. He loved her so much... so did Natasha. Wanda was something special and knowing she was dead... well, she couldn't even think that now. And Steve might as well have been brothers with Bucky and Sam. T'Challa had become great friends with the captain, and while he had only just met Groot, he already wished he could know more about him. And he honored Vision for his sacrifice as well.

"I wish I could've done more as well," Steve whispered.

Natasha held in a choked sob... in her mind the words "Don't you dare cry" were repeating over and over in her head, but when she thought about Wanda, Bucky, Sam... everyone else...

It just became even harder to hold back the tears.

"I miss them too," Steve said, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah..." Natasha said in a shaky breath.

"We all loved Wanda," he said. "And...Bucky and Sam didn't deserve to die. Neither did T'Challa, Groot, or Vision."

"They didn't," Natasha muttered.

"You're damn right," another voice said.

It was a thick Asgardian accent she knew well... it was Thor. And beside him stood his new buddy, Rocket Raccoon. But Thor insisted upon him being a rabbit.

"We lost brothers too," Rocket sadly said, sitting next to Steve.

"Oh my..." Steve said, "is Loki-"

"Thanos snapped his neck," Thor sighed, sitting down next to Nat. "And... I believe he finally wanted to be good, for a change."

"And Groot... he was my brother in arms," Rocket sighed. "I lost more than a friend today."

Nat suddenly stood up. "I-I need some air..."

She then ran out, covering her face with her hand. She couldn't imagine all the pain they were going through...

But she, at the same time, felt a similar pain... Wanda had been like a little sister, or even a daughter to her.

When Clint found out... she wasn't sure that even all six Infinity Stones could stop his wrath. Wanda basically WAS Clint's daughter.

She then shut the door to her room, and didn't even turn around. She fell at the foot of her bed, and started to bawl uncontrollably.

She screamed out the names of her fallen allies, begging for the sweet chance that they weren't dead to come true... begging God to let them come back... asking Him why in the name of Steve Rogers she wasn't the one slaughtered on the battlefield by Thanos.

But if she had been slaughtered, the pain Wanda and James could be feeling right now...

It just made her cry even harder.

But when she finally opened her eyes...

She saw someone she hadn't seen in a long, LONG time...

Clint Barton stood there.

"Nat," Clint's soft, gentle voice said. He then opened his arms, leaving a hole that only a woman he loved could fill...

Nat didn't hesitated to jump into that hole and give him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. One wouldn't dare enter into a hug with the Black Widow; it was likely their last action on the earth.

Only Steve, Wanda, James, and Clint were allowed to hug her.

And only they were allowed to see her cry. Two of them were now deceased.

But Clint... she felt safest around him.

She felt like she could cry for hours around him, and he'd not think any lesser of her for it.

And that's probably what she did.

Because she felt him pick her up in his arms, move her into her queen size bed, and when he temporarily broke contact with her to take off his jacket, she reached out for him, begging for him to hold her again... it seemed childish, and probably would to anyone else.

Not to Clint. Never.

She felt his arms encase her, and she cried into his shoulder. He kissed her hair softly, and shed a few tears himself.

When she finally looked up, eyes damp with tears somehow still flowing, the gorgeous sunset of Wakanda, like how T'Challa had shown Killmonger, had finally shown to be peaking over the barren battlefields.

"Its beautiful," Clint whispered. "Like you..."

Nat looked at him, and the amount of care in his eyes made her bite her lip to hold back tears.

"I love you, Nat," said Clint. "I love you."

"I-I love you too," Nat whispered into the crook of his neck. He kissed her forehead, and began to rub the back of her head.

"I don't deserve this..." she whispered.

"Hey hey hey, I don't want to hear that," said Clint, causing her to look up at him. "You deserve nothing less than the world Nat. I swear."

"B-but... they d-died b-b-because I c-could-couldn't stop him-m," she hiccuped.

"Who died?" Clint said, his voice shifting tones very slowly... it scared Nat to even utter the name of one of the many victims of Thanos.

"W-Wanda... among others, but-"

"What..." Clint said, looking at her in a whole new way...

It was a hurt like no other.

A hurt that only a father could feel...the loss of a child.

Clint choked on his breath, hyperventilating... Nat couldn't hold herself together at this point; her only reaction was to hug him.

They were both crying now.

They were both aching now.

It hurt Nat enough to know Clint was being her shoulder, because that meant he was in pain seeing her in pain. Now she was his shoulder, which meant he was in more pain than before. It sent her spiraling down a path of pain.

"I-I didn't eve-even get to say goodbye," Clint whispered. Nat basically threw her heart away at that point, she couldn't keep up with the pain.

"I'm so sorry..." Nat whispered.

Clint and Nat cried with each other for some time... all they knew was that the sun had set when they were done.

He then spoke up, "Tell me her killer's name."

Nat gulped... "I-I don't want to say it... it scares me..."

Hearing that almost made Clint reconsider even asking her...

But he had to hear his name.

That way he could roar it as he drove an arrow through the bastard's heart.

And finally...

Nat uttered his name.

"Thanos."

Clint didn't show any emotion as she said it, however.

But he did know one thing... he was gonna avenge his daughter.

Even if it took every last breath he had.

But in order to do that... he would have to suit up again. But Hawkeye was staying in retirement for good.

It was now time to suit up in the R.O.N.I.N., a weapon of mass destruction, only made by Maria Hill for the most dire circumstances...

Now seemed like a damn good time to dust it off.

* * *

 **So yeah, cliffhanger... I'm planning on making this a series of angst, and a big finale with a happy ending. :) But before that... have tissue boxes on standby folks. We're in for a lotta angst...**

 **Speaking of which... we're gonna pretend, next chapter, that Thanos sent Tony and Nebula back to Earth... and they need to tell Wong about Stephen, and Aunt May, Ned, and Michelle about Peter... oh boy folks.**

 **See you guys soon. Please review. :)**


	2. Scarletta

**yeah I'm a sap for Scarlet America of any kind**

 **This was actually my first ship for the MCU. Well, the first one I wrote about... and my first ship in general. Before I discovered Clintasha, Thorkyrie, and so much more... so yeah. It'll always have a special place in my heart. :D**

 **And this isn't as angst filled as last one... I'm giving y'all a break before next chapter returns with a chainsaw and sledgehammer, with angst as ammo for our hearts.**

 **OH AND I THINK I SHOULD PROBABLY MENTION AGAIN: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET, GET YO ASS IN THE THEATER.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay. If you didn't go back yet, and you haven't seen the movie, don't say I didn't warn ya...**

 **and I wrote this for one reason alone: Chris Evans can tap dance... and Elizabeth Olsen spilled that. Thanks Lizzie XD**

* * *

 **Summary: When Steve reflects on past memories after Infinity War, he remembers his deceased friends... but his memories of Wanda shake him up the most. But its in a good way. After all, they used to bond over the weirdest things...**

Steve Rogers had not been left unscathed by the event Thor had dubbed "The Infinity War".

He was probably the most battle scarred out of them all, actually.

He had lost three people so dear to him... and three others who he could call great friends.

But the ones that scarred him the most were the losses of Bucky, Sam... and Wanda.

Bucky didn't deserve the untimely fate he had met. He had only just gotten back to having a left arm; it wasn't fair that he lost it and his life so soon afterward. He could probably go on throughout the rest of the day talking about how much he missed him already...

Sam had been his best friend ever since Bucky had come back as the brainwashed bastard HYDRA had turned him into, and beyond that. It was possible to have more than one best friend; these three proved it. Sam was always so much fun to be around too.

But Wanda...

He had a very special and dear set of memories with the youngest former/deceased Avenger.

It made him want to cry at the mere thought of her death...

But maybe thinking on this would cheer him up again.

* * *

 ** _August 2016, two months after the Raft_**

Steve wandered into the kitchen, and proceeded to look in the unnecessarily high tech refrigerator, only to find out that all the orange juice was gone...

He could only imagine Scott was to blame.

He settled on some cherry juice (that Natasha had introduced him too), and walked into one of the three living rooms.

In this particular living room, Wanda Maximoff sat on the couch. Her feet were dangling over the edge of the couch, and her eyes were fixated on the screen.

He wondered how she was coping... it was only two months after the Raft.

"Captain," she said. Her accent wasn't as thick as her normal upset tone, so there was a good sign...

"Madame," he said curtly, causing her to smile. They had made an agreement about a week ago to address the other how the first person spoke. For instance, if she called him Steve, he would call her Wanda. If she called him Captain, he would call her Madame.

She secretly really liked this little deal they had.

"What're you watching?" Steve asked, sitting down on the part of the couch where Wanda's feet once were; she had scooted them over to make room for her super friend.

Oh yeah, he would call her "Scarletta" if she ever called him "Super Friend". Scarletta was Wanda's personal favorite nickname.

"Swing Time," said Wanda. Fred and Ginger had just gotten into that famous dance routine too...

Steve chuckled. He and Peggy had taken a class together way back when... while he sucked at it, Peggy might as well have been flawless. Like always, of course...

Ah who was he kidding; if it was any dancing besides regular dancing, they both sucked at it. Tap was no exception.

Actually... he wasn't that bad at it... at least from what little he could remember.

"They can really dance," Wanda said.

"I remember a class Peggy and I took once," chuckled Steve. "I still remember a few things..."

Wanda had a bit of a pleading look in her eye... "You want me to teach you?"

"I was thinking more of watching..." Wanda said.

"Nuh-uh, you're gonna learn with me," Steve smirked, taking her hands. She smiled as they stood up and moved to the center of the floor.

It was long overdue for them to have some fun.

"So... I think this is called a shuffle," Steve muttered, brushing his foot forward and back (thanks to one of my friends for helping me with this... lol).

Wanda tried mimicking him, and did it perfectly. "I did it!"

She sounded like an excited child... Steve hadn't felt this good in a while. It made his world just to see Wanda smiling.

"Alright... I believe this was called a buffalo or something," the super soldier muttered, trying to do the step, but even Wanda could tell he wasn't doing it right.

"I believe it... no..." he muttered.

"You wanna look up a tutorial?" Wanda asked.

Steve sighed. "This isn't how I planned on spending my weekend...but at least one thing remains the same."

"What's that?" Wanda asked.

"Hanging out with you," he said. "I don't know Scarletta, but something about you just... makes me happy."

Wanda then hugged him tightly.

"I love you Steve."

Steve smiled down at her, and hugged her back. "I love you too Wanda."

They didn't know how long they stayed in that hug... not like it mattered. No one could separate them.

They stood there for a pretty long time.

"C'mon, lets go somewhere where we can learn in private," Steve said.

"You're just embarrassed," Wanda giggled. Steve let out an "offended" gasp, causing something to happen he didn't expect...

Wanda laughed.

Full on laughter erupted from her tummy, and she seemed so damn happy...

Steve wished he could see her like this forever.

Because if that were so, he'd never frown again.

* * *

Breakfast the next day consisted of the entirety of Cap's team and Natasha. T'Challa had gone off somewhere to do his kingly duties, Okoye and Shuri along with him. Bucky was actually there too, now recovering from his very brief cryo-sleep.

Too bad for them... they were about to miss a once in a lifetime event.

Wanda had just gone into the kitchen and picked up some bacon and a few biscuits from the plate where all the stuff was being held, and sat down next to Nat.

"You've been busy, haven't you?" smirked Nat.

" _Damn sixth sense_ ," Wanda thought. "Uh... why do you ask?"

"Girl, I've tap danced with Steve before," chuckled the assassin silently. "Its hella fun because he thinks he remembers stuff. In reality even Bucky could dance better."

"I could do what better?" Bucky asked from his spot next to Scott.

"Steve and Wanda tap danced yesterday," Nat smirked. Sam spit out his water and started choke-laughing, looking like a mixture of death and hysterical. Clint just smirked, while Bucky chuckled into his hand. Scott just sat there, wondering how his celebrity idol/teammate just got more badass every day.

"Did he do any of it right?" Clint asked.

"How should I know? I don't tap dance!" Wanda said.

"I n-need a beer..." Sam laughed, running into the kitchen.

"Steve's got two left feet," Bucky chuckled. "If he offers any future lessons, study the night before kiddo."

"Will do..." Wanda blushed.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of kiddo," smiled Nat. "It is hella fun, isn't it?"

Wanda smiled shyly, "Kind of..."

"I seriously need to tell Cassie about this...her idol tap dances, she'll have all the more reasons to adore you," smiled Scott.

The embarrassment was getting to her now. But she remained to finish eating, before quickly heading off to Steve's room.

"How'd the teasing go?" he chuckled. Wanda's face, which was more scarlet than her coat, said everything. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"We can look up a tutorial next time, I promise," Steve said.

Wanda's expression didn't shift.

"Do I need to kill someone? I'll do it," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"No no no... its just," Wanda began, "we didn't have the right shoes."

Steve's face had never lit up faster. "You ready to piss some people off, Scarletta?"

"Absolutely, Super Friend," smiled Wanda.

* * *

Steve now looked down at a picture in his hands... it was of him and Wanda.

She was nosing around his very short beard.

He didn't think it would ever be possible to find love after Peggy had passed... but Wanda ended up proving him wrong.

He smiled at the picture, which had his tears staining it now.

But it didn't matter to him...

"I miss you Scarletta," he whispered, choking in a sob.

And for the first time in about two years...

Captain America cried.

Thanos had taken nearly all of what he had left to hold dear to his heart...

Well he knew one thing.

He would take away _everything_ Thanos held dear.

For Bucky... for Sam... for everyone else...

For Wanda.

* * *

 **I know that was a bit more fluffy than normal, but hear me out; I can't write Scarlet America angst. It just doesn't work for me... I can only write Happy!Wanda/Happy!Steve lol.**

 **Plus, next chapter... idk if I'm gonna survive writing it. But its Thorkyrie... and it takes place about five minutes before IW begins. The end is Thor reflecting... and its probably just as sad as the first chapter. Why must I do this... XD**

 **Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed regardless. Please review, and thanks for reading. :D**


	3. My Queen

**look guys - Thorkyrie holds my heart right now.**

 **I never go on Tumblr. I went there for Thorkyrie. I LOVE THEM THAT MUCH... and I surprisingly don't regret it lol. I was a bit scared XD**

 **So, I'm doing this every chapter it seems like: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR YET, GO GET YO ASS IN THE THEATER. BECAUSE SPOILERS ARE AHEAD.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'll assume those of you who have stayed have seen it or don't care about spoilers. So lets continue...**

* * *

 **Summary: A bit of a twist on the end of Ragnarok/beginning of Infinity War. Thor, instead of talking with Loki, was talking to Brunnhilde before Thanos wrecked the ship... and it would seem that Heimdall wasn't the first of his fallen allies.**

Thor smiled as he gazed out the window into the abyss of the cosmos.

It was beautiful...

And Asgard, thankfully, seemed to be doing well. It had been about six months since the Revengers had brought on Ragnarok, and according to the lunar calendar, it was now 2018.

Hulk was still... Hulk. Banner had come back a few times, but Hulk was what most people saw. But the kids loved Hulk, according to... the kids.

Korg and Miek were still great company, as always. I mean, when was Korg ever a bad friend? The thought couldn't even cross Thor's mind for more than a second.

Loki was still mischievous. However, he seemed to want to get better this time. Thor smiled whenever he thought about his brother now, instead of always frowning.

Heimdall was still faithful to the throne, but he had let a bit more of his humorous side show as he recounted stories of Asgard's early days.

But... Brunnhilde...

Well she was special to him.

They had probably had the most special out of all the connections on Asgard.

She was basically his queen. He refused to be called king, but refused to let anyone else address her as less than "Queen Valkyrie". That didn't last long because Brunnhilde herself put a stop to the law before it could be passed. Everyone else signed on though...

But speaking of Brunnhilde, she had just come into his room with a smile on her face and a bottle of liquor in her hand.

"Your majesty," she smiled at him.

"You know you can call me Thor, don't you?" the king chuckled.

"I know," Brunnhilde said, cheekily prodding at his chest. "But... you think its sexy when I call you that."

Thor hugged her, and she teased him with a little moan.

"Your majesty... come to bed..." she whispered, having to stand on her tip toes-nope, he had picked her up just to hear the whisper...

"Not really that tired... I'd need more than one reason," said Thor, causing a small whine to come from Brunnhilde.

However, as she was about to speak up again, a warning suddenly came across the loudspeakers from Heimdall.

" _ **WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!**_ "

Thor and Brunnhilde exchanged brief looks before grabbing any weaponry they could, and they sprinted out into the halls...

The smell of burning cinders were coming quickly.

Thor then felt a presence he hadn't felt in a long, long time...

And behind them, there was; you guessed it...

Corvus Glaive.

"Thor Odinson," Corvus growled, his glaive shining bright in the fiery atmosphere.

"Corvus Glaive-son," smirked Thor. "I thought I killed you..."

"The children of Thanos cannot be killed," growled Corvus. "But the Valkyrie can..."

"SHUT IT NUT SACK!" screamed Brunnhilde.

Corvus smirked...

"No... YOU shut it... permanently."

Corvus then ran off, like a coward, according to Thor.

But then...

Brunnhilde suddenly shot backward...

And she had a spike driven right through her chest.

Thor screamed at the top of his lungs as he watched Ebony Maw elegantly stride off; he didn't even care about Maw.

There was only one thing that mattered to him in that moment.

Get to his Brunnhilde.

He could feel the tears rolling down the left side of face already as he tried to pull the spike out of her body and out of the hole in the wall. Her shaky breaths and sobs of pain hurt him like nothing else.

"Hilde... honey, no, not you," Thor choked, trying to get the spike out.

"I-Its no g-g-good," she stuttered, coughing loudly. "You need t-to st-stop them..."

"Not without you," Thor said.

Brunnhilde then stroked his cheek softly, wiping away a tear that was quickly replaced.

"Go stop him... Please."

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Thor yelled, trying even harder to get the spike out.

She then pulled his face in, and kissed his lips so softly, he barely even felt it. But he did feel it.

"Thor... I love you..."

She then let out a sigh... and with it her last breath.

Thor cried into her shoulder, hugging what he could. He couldn't believe it... she was dead.

Ebony Maw was SO dead for this...

He would tear him apart slowly. Piece by piece. Until he knew only a tiny measure of the unceasing pain he had just went through.

"I will not fail you, my queen... my Valkyrie... my love," he sobbed.

Thor then ran towards where the attack seemed to be sourcing from, but was greeted by another very unpleasant surprise.

Loki was surrounded by Thanos' children, and Heimdall had been impaled.

* * *

Thor now sat on the balcony of the hideout the remaining survivors had been stationed in.

He was just reflecting... and missing Heimdall. Missing Korg and Miek. Missing Loki.

Missing Brunnhilde...

The very thought of her made his eye grow teary.

He loved her so much... yet Ebony Maw had taken her away from him.

He knew that if that turd blossom (as Rocket had graciously educated him on) was still out there, he would kill him.

Speaking of Rocket, he came wandering onto the balcony at that moment, bringing a friend along with him.

"This is M'Baku," Rocket said, introducing the Wakandian warrior.

"Thor Odinson," Thor said, stretching out his hand.

"M'Baku," he said, accepting the hand to shake. They both had one hell of a grip, so it was no surprise that both found their hands numb.

"We all lost brothers today," the warrior said. "I lost T'Challa... my newest tribal brother."

"And I lost Groot," sighed Rocket.

Thor thought of Loki...

"I don't know why this happened," the god of thunder sighed. "I lost the love of my life today."

"Sorry for your loss, my friend," M'Baku said.

"Thank you," Thor said, trying to make a smile.

"What was her name?" Rocket asked.

"Brunnhilde," smiled Thor. "She was... perfect. She was my everything... she was my hero. And she was also my queen."

M'Baku began sadly, "The queen of Wakanda is in deep grief after the passing of her son."

"I would imagine," Thor muttered. "How is his bodyguard and sister?"

"Mourning together," M'Baku sighed.

"Well, I know that arrow guy and blonde head ain't mourning," Rocket muttered.

"Why not?" Thor asked.

"Because when I walked by their room, I heard things like 'OH GOD CLINT! YES, YES, YES! THAT'S IT... HARDER... OH DON'T YOU DARE STOP!' and a bunch'a other things," Rocket muttered.

Thor and M'Baku exchanged looks and smirks of knowledge whilst Rocket remained oblivious.

"You humans are weirdos," he muttered.

Thor couldn't hide the tiny smirk on his face... not like he didn't know what Rocket had just demonstrated.

"What's weird is that there was this weird sound, like a bed shaking... or something like that," the raccoon said.

"The rabbit is smart," smiled M'Baku. Thor nodded.

Suddenly... they noticed a small pod flying out of the sky and crashing through the Wakanda border.

"What the hell..." Thor muttered.

The three then set off for where the pod had landed, and made it there quite fast.

And inside...

Was Korg and Miek.

"Hey bruv! We made it!" Korg smiled.

"KORG!" smiled Thor, hugging his old friend. He gave a wave to Miek, who waved back.

"Those blades..." Rocket muttered, reaching out for them. "Must... sell..."

Miek retracted the blades, causing Rocket to be saddened.

"What happened?" asked M'Baku.

"Well, we made it off of the rubble, and found an escape pod. So then, we went into this wormhole, and this random dude ended up on our windshield!" Korg said. "We decided to give him a lift back to Earth, assuming we were gonna make it there."

"Who is this dude?" asked Thor.

"He's in the back," the rock giant said.

Thor then saw who it was...

It was Bucky Barnes.

* * *

 **Bit of a cliffie! XD ...did y'all like the hints at Clintasha smut lol. Lord, I'm so sorry... XD**

 **But next chapter will be a Starmora chapter, then we get to Peter and Strange's death's aftermaths. ANGST OVERLOAD PEEPS XD**

 **Please review, and thanks for reading guys. :D**


	4. Bring It On Home

**its time for me OTP... I love Starmora so damn much. They're so cute and sweet and wonderful and I love them with all my heart. And no I am not okay. But thanks for asking! *cries about Starmora***

 **So peeps, if anyone wants to insult Peter for losing his temper. I am not going to listen to it. Sorry. We love and appreciate him and Gamora here.**

 **so now, as we have stated before, if you haven't seen Infinity War yet, GET YO ASS IN THE THEATER. CUZ SPOILERS. REALLY BIG SPOILERS ARE AHEAD.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay... Let us commence with the Starmora angst.**

* * *

 **Summary: A year before Infinity War takes place, Gamora starts having terrible nightmares about her father's upcoming wrath. It keeps her up at night, crying her eyes out in secrecy. But now, she realizes she is not alone.**

Gamora shot up in her bed in a cold sweat...

Again.

This was probably the worst one yet.

"Peter?" she whispered, in a timid way no one normally heard.

Her boyfriend of three years didn't take long to wake up.

"Mora? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's him..." she whispered. "My dad...he's in my head again..."

Peter shook his head. He didn't think any less of Gamora; he would never dare do such a thing as vile as that. He was just worried for his lover.

He hugged her from the side, and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to talk about it," he told her.

She nodded into his shoulder, confirming his statement.

So Peter did what any sane boyfriend would do: hold her.

"I don't want you to die," she sniffled. "Peter please don't die..."

"...did I die in your nightmare?" he said.

"Y-You wouldn't come back," she whispered.

Gamora suddenly broke down sobbing hysterically.

"D-Don't go baby..." she wept, tugging on his shirt. "I can't imagine life without you..."

Gamora, to him, was the strongest person in the entire galaxy. To hear her say she couldn't imagine life without him was... Overwhelming, to say the least.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "I promise, Gamora. I will never leave you."

Her tear filled eyes looked up at him with such a pleading look.

"I promise you, I will never leave you," he told her, stroking her hair.

"Promise me?" she said, hugging him as tight as her Zehoberei grip could get.

"I promise you," he said.

She nodded into his shoulder, sniffling a little bit more.

"Hey... wanna walk a bit?" he asked her. "You always love walking."

"I don't want to let you go," she said sadly.

"You don't have to," Peter told her. "We can hold onto each other... there's nothing wrong with that."

Gamora nodded, hugging him by his side and walking alongside of him.

Peter wanted nothing more than to let Gamora be at peace with herself...

Nights where they would debate over who got to be the big and little spoon were Peter's favorite battles that he ever fought. He loved kissing her into submission, her giggling was the most pure thing he had ever heard.

"I want you to feel like you're completely safe here," he told her, still holding onto her.

"I do," she said. "But... no place is safe from... him."

"Well he's gonna have to go through us if he even thinks about getting you," Peter promised.

Gamora nodded into his chest, sniffling once again.

"You said the same thing in my dream..."

Peter shuddered at the thought of Gamora dreaming of this exact thing, and in that dream... well he was evidently dead.

"O-Oh my god," he muttered, holding her again.

He could hear her sobs wrecking through her throat as he held her again, promising softly that he was living, breathing, and not going anywhere anytime.

He wanted to make sure she knew that he loved her so much, if half of the damn universe was at stake, and having a risk of losing it meant getting her to feel safe again...

Dammit, he would take that chance.

And he would get the opportunity sooner than he thought...

* * *

Peter opened his eyes...

This was NOT Heaven... But it wasn't Hell either.

He was just... in some weird realm.

It was orange, he knew that much...

Pretty much everything was orange.

He then looked around...

There was Doctor Strange, meditating.

"Doctor Strange!" Peter gasped, running over to the former guardian of the Time Stone.

"Star Lord," Stephen said calmly.

"Where... where the hell are we?" he asked.

Stephen looked around, "Trapped inside of some orange place, by the looks of it."

Peter then started hyperventilating...

"What's wrong?" asked Stephen.

"I-I remember...It-its all my f-fault..." he said, falling down to the... whatever the heck the floor was in this strange place.

He had lost his temper against Thanos, and had tried his hardest to murder the mad titan himself...

And it had cost them half of the universe in return.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," he whispered, on the verge of a breakdown worst than his one on Titan.

Stephen only patted his shoulder.

"If it truly would cost us half of the universe, I would have stopped it," the sorcerer said. "Like I said, we're in the end game now..."

"D-Did we not lose yet?" asked Peter.

"Not just yet," Stephen said.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed...

Up came running Mantis.

"Peter?! Stephen?!" she exclaimed.

"Sis..." Peter muttered, standing up to hug her...

It had been about two years since he had discovered Mantis was one of the offspring of Ego ( **not a spoiler, this is a headcanon of mine** ) and, therefore, his part sister. And he loved her like a sibling already, so was no surprise they grew closer.

"I-I'm scared..." she whispered.

"Shshsh, its okay sis..." Peter whispered to her. "We're gonna get out of here, I promise... right Doctor?"

Stephen sighed.

"We can only hope."

* * *

Bucky looked up at Shuri with a grateful gleam in his eyes for the new arm... again.

"Thank you Shuri," Bucky said.

Shuri smiled sadly, not even bothering to wipe away the tears she already had on her face, before departing out of the room once more.

Suddenly, the surviving Avengers, Rocket, M'Baku, Korg, and Miek came running up to Bucky. Steve engulfed him in a tight hug, not bothering to stop the small amount of tears he had for his friend.

"Buck... good to have you back," Steve smiled.

"Thanks pal," Bucky smiled. "Like I said, with you till the end of the line."

Steve patted his shoulder, and he saw Nat smiling up at him. He smiled back, and gave a nod of "good luck" to Clint. He seemed to catch on.

"So where did you find him again?" M'Baku asked Korg.

"Some weird wormhole..." Korg muttered. "It was big, orange, and some weird fool named 'Stonekeeper' was guarding the gate to it."

"What did this Stonekeeper look like?" asked Rocket.

"He had a very red skull," said Korg.

Steve felt a chill go down his spine...

It had to be...

Herr Johann Schmidt, Red Skull, was now Stonekeeper...

"Where was this?" asked Steve. Bucky seemed to have equal interest in the subject.

"Planet called 'Vormir'," the pile of rocks said.

"I was there once," said Thor. "Clint, I think I told you about it once."

"I think so too," Clint muttered.

"Well, Korg, lets waste no time," Steve said. "Clint, Thor, Rocket, Nat, M'Baku, I want you all to join us on Vormir."

"We'll need the ship again," said Korg.

"I'm ready," said Clint. "I just need to change real quick..."

"Into Ronin?" asked Nat.

"Yep," the archer sighed.

"Sounds badass," said Bruce.

"Hey, how much for the arm?" asked Rocket. Bucky let out a chuckle.

"3,000," said the soldier.

Rocket smirked. "I'll get that arm."

"Lets go to Vormir gang!" Steve said. "Stonekeeper's waiting for us..."

And with that, the seven raced off to the space pod to head to Vormir and confront Red Skull, the Stonekeeper.

* * *

 **Okay guys: I'm gonna go on a mini rant here. If you wanna go ahead and leave, read another chapter, or drop a review, that's all good. :D**

 **And don't get offended anyone, I mean no such thing...**

 **But I am SO PISSED BECAUSE EVERYONE IS BLAMING STAR LORD FOR INFINITY WAR.**

 **GUYS. ITS ALL PART OF DOCTOR STRANGE'S PLAN. SEEING ALL THOSE OUTCOMES, IF THEY ONLY WON ONCE, YOU'D THINK THAT HE WOULD STOP PETER LOSING HIS TEMPER IF IT DIDN'T HAVE TO HAPPEN. And y'all think he shouldn't have done that... guys, he lost his mom and both of his fathers right in front of him. And hearing he lost the love of his life would mean no less to him.**

 **So in other words, I'm starting a trend: #RespectForStarLord**

 **Feel free to use it. Because he doesn't deserve any of the hate he is getting. :(**

 **But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter anyway. Next one is Tony and Nebula returning to Earth, and the adventure on Vormir. :D**


	5. Our Families

***runs through a wall* WONG WHERE'S THE DAMN TISSUES AND ICE CREAM**

 **haha... I hope y'all enjoyed the previous chapters. :D I also wanted to thank all of the positive response, it is greatly appreciated. :D**

 **So, in case you accidentally clicked on this, I'm going to give you a chance to, as the previous chapters state, GET YO ASS IN THE THEATER.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Alrighty then, lets continue on...**

* * *

 **Summary: When Thanos snapped his fingers, half of the universe was destroyed... Stephen Strange and Peter Parker along with it. After Tony had to watch them die, he and Nebula were somehow sent back to earth. Now they have no choice but to bring the bad news...**

Wong had mostly been tending to the needs of the Sanctum ever since Stephen had went off to fight in the Infinity War, as everyone was calling it.

He couldn't help but worry for his friend...they had started off on not so good terms, but had soon grown close as friends.

And Christine would sometimes visit the Sanctum just to check up on Stephen, much to Wong's amusement. He could tell she wasn't just playing doctor with him...

Right?

Anyway, as he thought on this, a mysterious blue woman wandered into the place.

"Who are you?" he said, raising his weapon.

"Calm down," Nebula said. "I am not here to fight..."

"Then what are you here for?" asked Wong.

"...Doctor Strange is dead," Nebula sighed.

It was a rare time in a person's life to hear, much less even know, a daughter of Thanos sound like she had regret in her voice.

But he could tell she was expressing deep hurt.

And he felt said hurt...

Stephen Strange was dead. His best friend was dead...

"No..." Wong whispered.

"I... I am truly sorry," Nebula said. "Stephen seemed like a good man."

"He was," Wong said. "Who killed him?"

"My father, Thanos, and half of the universe along with him," she said. "Just... faded away."

"Was there any other way? Any way that this disaster could be avoided? Reversed?" Wong said.

He seemed so desperate to find a way to resurrect his friend... it almost made Nebula feel remorse for him too.

"He looked through 14,000,605 possibilities of the Infinity War outcome," she sighed. "And we only one once."

"Did losing Stephen have anything to do with the win?" asked Wong.

"I... I don't know," she said.

Surprisingly, in the short amount of time she had known Stephen, he had never treated her any different than he treated most people.

"Well... looks like there's no other way," Wong muttered. "I must notify Christine."

"Who's she?" asked Nebula.

"Girlfriend," Wong simply responded.

Nebula swore she had heard Gamora get called that by Peter once...

While she would never say it out loud, she wanted someone to call her that too.

* * *

May Parker was a very busy woman... but a happy one at that.

Her job had just given her a raise, Peter was going to graduate within a few months, and she found that today would be the best day to host a little party in honor of all this stuff. So of course she invited Ned, his best friend for life, and his girlfriend Michelle over.

Ned and Michelle couldn't wait to surprise him.

But when the door opened...

All she found was a depressed, battle scarred Tony Stark.

"T-Tony?" she said, shocked. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

He sighed in response. "No, not at all May..."

"Mr. Stark?" Ned asked.

Tony couldn't even look at them without being reminded of the young teen that had changed his life so much...

But Michelle then asked the dreaded question:

"Where's Peter?"

Tony felt like he was on the verge of a breakdown...

But he had to tell May the truth.

But... the other kids...

If Ned knew his lifelong friend had just turned into dust on an alien planet...

And if Michelle knew her boyfriend was dead...

He may not walk out of that apartment.

"Peter went with me to space," Tony began. "I-I tried to tell him to go back home, get off of the damn spaceship...but he insisted on staying."

"Tony, I swear-" May began.

"He then helped us against our fight with Thanos, the mad titan that's been in my head for six years..." he continued. "And... And it all just happened so fast..."

"No no no..." he could hear Ned mutter.

"He...He's gone," Tony said. "T-Thanos wiped out half of the universe with him... he just faded to dust, May."

May broke down sobbing.

Ned took a seat, rubbing at his eyes excessively.

But Michelle was just as broken as May.

And together, they mourned the lost of New York's greatest defender, and the world's newest Avenger...

Peter Parker, the Spider-Man.

* * *

Steve was piloting the small pod that had its course set for Vormir.

And he couldn't wait to _finally_ end that son of a bitch Red Skull.

"We're getting close there bro," Korg said, looking out of the front cockpit window.

"Good," Steve replied.

He just hoped that Korg was right about this. Because he was gonna do whatever it took to see his friends again...

If Bucky made it out, surely everyone else could...

Right?

Right.

There was no need for doubt in this hour.

Not when his friends needed him, wherever they may be.

Not when Wanda needed him...

"And we're here!" Korg spoke up.

Steve then safely landed the pod on the murky and disgusting waters of Vormir.

The seven present heroes then stepped out, immediately feeling how grasping and cold the water was.

"Yikes," Rocket muttered.

"We must brave through, sweet rabbit," Thor said.

"Yeah, its only water," Clint added.

Oh, and speaking of Clint, he had now changed into Ronin. Not much was different to his original suit besides the color scheme, black and gold, but he now had a sword sheath on his back and nunchuck holsters on both of his legs.

"Digging the new look," said Natasha.

"Thanks," Clint smiled at her.

"How far will this trek take us?" M'Baku asked.

"We just found Bucky on our windshield," Korg said. "We don't know how he got out, or if he was even there in the first place."

"Well it doesn't matter," Steve said. "We're gonna find Stonekeeper, kick his ass, and get all of our friends back."

"Language," Clint chuckled.

Steve smiled back at his old friend. "We've missed you Barton... Nat especially, I do believe."

"Hell yeah, I missed you so much," Nat said, her grip on his hand only tightening.

"And I missed you guys too," Clint smiled.

Thor then patted his shoulder. "What was retirement like?"

"Oh it sucks," Clint chuckled.

This caused the group of seven to, finally, share a laugh.

After all that Thanos had done to them, it was...

Well, like what Clint and Natasha had done before Vormir - needed badly.

Finally, about twenty minutes of walking later...

They arrived at the lair of Red Skull.

"Steve Rogers... I have been expecting you," Red Skull growled.

"Let us see our friends," Steve demanded. "I won't ask again."

"Then you will never see them," the former guardian of the Soul Stone said, inching closer to the war hero. "Go ahead... ask again. And do so more politely, will you?"

Steve growled lowly.

"May we please see our friends?" he asked.

"Which one do you wish to see most, Steven?" asked Red Skull.

His heart yearned for her...

Even a glimpse would suit his needs.

"Wanda. Please."

Red Skull, however, smirked slyly...

And generated a cloud of dust in his hand, and blew it into Steve's face.

"Oh God..." Nat muttered.

Red Skull smiled even wider as Steve fell to his knees...

He couldn't have.

He _couldn't..._

"NO!" he cried, falling on his knees.

He wouldn't accept that Wanda was permanently dead. Never.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Steve yelled, his wet and dirty face looking into the face of Red Skull's with so much hatred, no normal human could hope to reach a similar level.

"It won't do you any good," Red Skull said. "You should be thankful Barnes made it out...and be thankful I don't actually do that to anyone of your pitiful friends."

Steve had officially put up with this for too damn long.

He lunged at Red Skull, cocking his shield and punching him so many times it would have killed a regular man by that point.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE IS WANDA?!" Steve yelled, not stopping the thrashes he was tossing Johann's way.

Johann smirked, even in the immense pain he was in. "If you kill me... you'll never know..."

"And if you don't tell me," Steve said, "I'll beat the bloody brains out of you and use them to mold a map."

And for the first time...

He saw fear in Red Skull's eyes.

"I shall show you then," the former Nazi commander said. "Just... get off of me."

Steve slowly let his grip on Red Skull loosen, and the Stonekeeper led the way to a portal that was now above ground level...

Where Gamora's body had yet to be retrieved.

"You jump in there, you may never come out..." Red Skull warned.

Steve looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"I think we'll take our chances," he said.

The seven then eagerly jumped down to where the portal was located...

And were teleported inside of the Soul Stone.

* * *

"Where the hell...Where are we?" Thor asked, waking up slowly.

"Inside of the Soul Stone," Nat said, waking up as well.

"Oh my head..." Clint muttered.

"Wakanda hasn't got anything on this beauty," M'Baku muttered, looking around.

"I ain't never seen nothing like this," said Rocket.

"And you've seen the whole galaxy, right bruv?" Korg asked. Rocket nodded.

But Steve stood motionless...

He could see someone in the distance...

And he couldn't believe it.

It was Wanda.

"W-Wanda?!" Steve called out.

Wanda's figure turned around so slowly, he barely even noticed her movement.

"S-Steve?" she stuttered.

Steve didn't hesitate to run faster than he had on the Wakanda battlegrounds to his lost loved one.

Wanda basically said "screw heels" to herself, running to Steve at a similar pace.

When they finally hugged, they both may have crushed a few bones, it was so tight.

And they finally kissed.

It was such a happy reunion, they both started crying with one another.

"I missed you so much..." Steve whispered.

"I-I love you..." she told him.

Sam then walked up and patted Steve's shoulder, smiling bright and wide. "Don't I get a hug too?"

The three then happily reunited, complete once more.

Clint and Nat looked off to their sides, and there was Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

"I didn't get to finish my damn line," muttered Fury.

"C'mere you two," Clint chuckled, wrapping his arms around Maria and Nick, Nat joining in soon after.

"About damn time," whispered a giggly Maria to Natasha.

"Yeah, I concur," smiled Nat.

M'Baku looked to his right, and there was T'Challa.

"Brother!" he said.

"Good to see you too, brother," T'Challa happily proclaimed, hugging M'Baku.

Rocket looked off to his side, and there were the other Guardians.

"Guys..." he said, walking over. "Y-You all-"

"Were killed by the snap, yeah," Peter said.

"But we're fine now," Gamora smiled.

"Yeah! We all made it out by the skin of our assholes," Drax happily said.

"Crabby puppy!" Mantis said happily.

"I am Groot..." Groot said.

The words he had meant... they brought a tear to Rocket's eyes.

"Son," he whispered. The two then happily hugged.

Thor and Korg were just watching happily.

"I don't think I saw anyone I loved die," Korg said. "Mainly cause I escaped, but... yeah."

Thor sighed... there was no sign of Heimdall, Loki, or Brunnhilde.

"Korg," he began. "I think I'll-"

"Hey, Your Majesty!"

Thor turned around instantly...

There they were, waving him over.

"MY QUEEN! MY BROTHERS!" he said, running over to them happily.

He kissed Brunnhilde first of all; nothing got in the way of that. He then happily hugged Heimdall and Loki, proud to be reunited with his loved ones.

"Hey... remember me?"

Thor looked up, and he couldn't believe who it was...

It was Lady Sif.

"Sif?" he asked. "I-Is it really-"

"Killed by the snap too, yeah," she muttered. "But I missed you buddy!"

Thor hugged his old friend eagerly; their reunion was long overdue.

Meanwhile, Peter and Stephen observed it all from afar.

"Michelle is gonna kill me when we come back," sighed Peter.

"I'll bet, whoever this Michelle is," Stephen said.

Peter smiled. "You're really cool Stephen."

"You too, Peter," said Stephen. "But we need to make another stop in the next door realm."

"Who?" he asked curiously.

Stephen let out a long pause...

"Hela, the Goddess of Death. She's part of the one scenario we win in."

* * *

 **Y'ALL EXCITED TO SEE HELA AGAIN? I KNOW I AM! :D My top 4 villains for the MCU are Thanos, Loki, Vulture, and Hela (in said order), so yeah... I would bring Vulture in if I could. Whoops XD**

 **Guys help me... I think I'm shipping Nebula with Doctor Strange... for no reason either XD**

 **Welp, hope y'all enjoyed that chapter. Happy little reunion at the end of all the dead people and living people. :D OH, and Sif is back! Yay!**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
